The Perfect World
by imaginair
Summary: Calem, Serena, and Shauna come to stop Lysander from activating the Ultimate Weapon, but will they be able to in time. A little idea I had when I was wondering what motivated Lysander into creating Team Flare and a better, more beautiful world. One-shot.


The Perfect World

The sun had just started to set casting a blood red light on the low hanging clouds and causing the crystalline form of the Ultimate Weapon to glint with an eerie light. 'How fitting,' Lysander thought as he watched Team Flares grunts busily run through the town for the final preparations while blocking off the local citizens from getting too close to their operations. 'Today's finally the day when all my goals will be met.'

Lysander walked through the entrance of his secret base where he met all five of his scientists standing dutifully to attention as he approached. "Sir," Xerosic said dutifully. "Yveltal and the Ultimate Weapon are finally are ready and prepared to go. We do have some unwelcome visitors here though."

"Is it that young boy… what was his name, Calem?"

"Yes sir, he's here with two other girls named Serena and Shauna. They're very strong trainers and we haven't been able to stop them yet."

"We don't need to defeat them," Lysander said softly. "All we need to do is stop them before they interfere with the Ultimate Weapon or Yveltal. The weapon should be charged soon enough, and when it is, the world will finally become beautiful. How long do we have until the weapons ready to fire?"

"About ten minutes, sir."

"Excellent. Bring me to the trainers, I'll stall them for as long as I can before the weapon is finally ready to be fired."

"Right this way sir," Xerosic said as he led Lysander to where the children were busily battling a few of his grunts before making their way into the heart of the Ultimate Weapon where Yveltal was kept powering the weapon.

Lysander opened the door and saw the children fiddling around with the controls in an attempt to release the god-like Pokemon out of its confinement. "I'll have to ask you to step away from the controls," Lysander said to the children calmly. "We need that Pokemon to complete our plans and besides, Yveltal is an… unstable Pokemon. If you release it, it might turn on you and try to attack you."

"We don't care if it attacks us," Calem snapped at Lysander. "We're going to stop you from wiping out all of humanity and Pokemon! Why would you even do that anyway!? You say you want to create a better and more perfect world, but why would you destroy the entire world to get that? There are good men and women that live here that don't deserve to be destroyed."

To the children's surprise, Lysander started to laugh, "No man or woman is perfect. All of humanity hurts and abuses the other for their personal gain or because they enjoy watching others suffer. However, you're right that there are people who are genuinely good. You all have misinterpreted my vision. You think that I wish to destroy humanity and Pokemon indiscriminately when that just isn't true. I only want to eliminate the filth and the burdensome humans that only drag the rest of us down. The alcoholics, the gamblers, the drug addicts, the homeless, the prostitutes, the criminals. Those that make no contribution to society. I also want to help those in need with this weapon. I want to end suffering. I'll also use this weapon to give people suffering from terminal illness or long-term illness a peaceful death. It isn't fair that those people go through life in all that pain and agony. I'm making a better world by doing this. With the dregs of society gone, the world will be a better place."

Shauna's eyes widened in horror as she said, "You can't do that. Bad people can change and become better!"

"You don't think I haven't already tried that," Lysander snapped. "I told you I was disillusioned by what the world had to offer and that came mainly because I tried to give to charity and to help those in need. You know what I found? The homeless people I would give money to were either using it as a way to not put in an honest day's work or they just turned around and used it to buy drugs and alcohol. The rehabilitation centers I tried to help fund reported that more than half the people relapsed and had to be brought back. Criminals are constantly breaking parole and returning to their life of crime. Sexual offenders still watch innocent children like you three from afar. Our children aren't safe in a world where they exist. You should be thanking me for doing this, not stopping me."

"That isn't every person," Serena insisted. "Even though there are bad people that will stay bad no matter how hard you try and convince them otherwise, there are still some people that will turn out better than before. Who are you to decide who's good and who's evil? No one can know everything about another person unless they are that person. Besides, those people you thought would never change may end up surprising you and changing, but only after years of hard work."

"Yes, and in that time, they hurt others. You're all so young. You haven't seen what I've seen. I once thought that I could change people's lives for the better. I even had a division in my company that hired the homeless to help them find better lives. You know what happened? I had to lay off half of them for never showing up to work on time or at all and the others stole money from me or spent their money on alcohol."

"I'm sure it wasn't all of them," Shauna said. "I'm sure some of were really grateful and changed their lives because of it. You can't destroy everyone based on stereotypes!"

"Yet stereotypes exist for a reason," Lysander said so quietly that it was almost a whisper. "You three see things too one dimensionally. You think the good for the one outweighs the good of the majority. What you see in a prostitute is a woman who's had a hard life and needs to find the money to get through by any means necessary. What I see are the potential children she'll have and the miserable lives they'll have to lead. I see a woman that perpetuates immorality by her willing participation in it. There may be some of these low lives that are worth saving, but their sacrifice is worth it for the betterment of society as a whole. I'm doing the world a favor. Who knows? Maybe the few good people in the mass of scum out there will thank me for offering death as a way to free themselves."

Calem angrily pulled out his pokeballs and yelled, "I'm going to stop you before you have the chance to do that. Battle me, and if I win, you have to turn off the Ultimate Weapon!"

Lysander sighed and said, "Fine, I'll fight you. In thirty minutes, there will be no more violence in this world caused from Pokemon battles anyway. All the Pokemon will be gone."

Calem sent out his Charizard as Lysander sent out his Gyradose. 'I'll lose again as usual,' Lysander thought to himself. 'But as long as I can keep this boy distracted, those five minutes should pass by quickly. He won't be so rushed since he thinks he has thirty minutes and it'll be the time that Team Flare needs before firing the weapon.' The battle progressed quickly. Despite Lysander having Mega Evolved his Gyradose to help in the fight, Calem was obviously the better trainer. His Charizard's quick movements and immediate response to Calem's every command easily helped him win the battle.

Lysander was just about to send out his final Pokemon when they heard Yveltal cry out in distress as the Ultimate Weapon began to whirl as it activated. Xerosic's voice sounded in Lysander's ear as he said, "Sir, the weapon is ready to fire."

"Your device is ready as well, correct?"

"Yes, sir. We'll direct all of Yveltal's destructive energy to the groups of people we decided weren't worthy to live. It'll be quick and painless for them."

"Good. Fire the weapon. Let's create the world we've all dreamed of."

The blast came as a sudden burst of reddish light that encompassed the Kalos Region first and then spread its inky red light to the rest of the world. Pedestrians walking along stopped in surprise as the red light spread past them. Officers sitting in a car waiting for the order to join the raid on a couple of gang members handing out drugs looked around in confusion as suddenly all the gang members disappeared as the red light engulfed them.

In other areas of the Region, a young couple was about to shake the hands of the nice man that had come with a business proposition only to disappear when the red light came through. It was only later that the couple learned that they were about to make a deal with a conman that would siphon all their hard-earned savings away from them. Still in other places, abusive husbands and wives were disappearing, homeless people were no longer seen on the street begging for money, and corrupt politicians were inexplicably missing, the prisons now only had a few guards patrolling empty cells.

Unfortunately, at the same time, the mentally handicapped and the physically ill were also disappearing. A mother and a father had come home to see their mentally retarded son only to find to their dismay that they couldn't find him anywhere. A mother had been crying and hugging her teenage son who had just admitted to his drug use and asked for help to overcome it when suddenly all she felt she was holding was air. People who had once submissively listened to the corrupt business or political leaders now saw a chance to finally assert their own will even if it meant becoming as corrupt as their former bosses were. Children and infants screamed for their parents to come home, but no one came… ever again.

Back in Geosenge Town, Lysander left the three children who were starting at the activated Ultimate Weapon in horror. He smiled as he walked outside into the crisp evening air and saw the citizens huddling together in terror.

He didn't bother to see their reactions as he got into his car and drove away from them all. He didn't stop until he finally made it to the Pokemon League where he knocked on one of the doors. He waited impatiently as the door opened revealing a beautiful, slim woman wearing a blank tank top and red and black pants. Her pink hair which was normally done up now lay loosely in waves. She was especially lovely now that she had taken off her red tinted glasses to reveal her vivacious red eyes.

She smiled when she saw Lysander and she quickly moved to embrace him. "You did it," she whispered in his ear. "The Ultimate Weapon was unleashed; I saw the red light. We've made a better world."

Lysander wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. He then asked as he looked gently into her eyes, "How are you? How's our son?"

Malva chuckled as she leaned her head against his chest, "The doctor says he's doing great. I've gotten quite a few questions on who the father is now that I'm showing. It's been hard not to say anything. I wanted all of them to know that his father is the only man willing to risk his life to change the world so that our baby grows up in a safer, better one than what we have now."

"We both had this dream together," Lysander said as he caressed Malva's hair. "Having a child was the catalyst I needed to find the strength to move forward with Team Flare's plans. We finally live in a better world. A world where we don't have to live in fear. A world that our future children can make better."


End file.
